


I Put A Spell On You

by turnedtosteel



Series: Destiel's Bedroom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fem!Castiel, Fluff, Kinda, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, gender swap, gender swap castiel, i don't write straight smut often so it's not good, sam is only in it briefly, smutty smutty smut smut, the batcave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtosteel/pseuds/turnedtosteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of drinking at a bar, Cas puts a show on for Dean. One shot with fem!Cas and Destiel. Based on an imagine I wrote a oneshot for on Tumblr. Title from the song mentioned in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

Cas and Dean fell out of the back of the Impala, giggling in their drunken states while Sam climbed out of the drivers seat, irritated that Dean had called him to collect them from a local bar. They had been hammering shots with each other all day and when neither of them could get the key in to open the car, Cas realised the hunter needed to call his brother. He wasn't impressed he had to walk three miles to drive them home but Sam being Sam was more concerned with their safety.

Stumbling through the Bunker, they make it to the room the angel shares with the older Winchester and they trip over each other again attempting to kiss and walk to the bed at the same time. A spur of the moment impulse takes hold of Cas and she pushes Dean onto the bed.

"Come on Cas baby, get back over here!" Dean could barely slur the words and reached for her but the raven haired woman scooted away from him to the stereo.

"Just stay there, I have an idea." Tucking her fringe behind her ear, the angel carefully selected a song on her lover's MP3 player and plugged it into the sound system. The sound of the drums marking the start of the song rolled through the room and she swayed her hips slowly to the rhythm of Creedence Clearwater Revival's cover of "I Put A Spell On You", Cas and Dean's song. Turning, the angel flicked her head back and moved her hands over her body, moving her shirt higher over her stomach. Dean watched in awe, his mouth hanging open as he drinks in the sight of Cas. He doesn't move though and for being good and listening she rewarded him by pulling the shirt off with a flourish.

Cassandra's blue eyes blazed as she pointed at the chair she would use when she did her hair and Dean moves to it obediently. The angel straddled him and put her arms around his neck, grinding into his crotch. As he tried to kiss Cas she leant back and moved her shoulders in time with the music.

"You tease, Cas, you tease." His lust for her is evident in his voice and the angel could feel his erection between her legs. He gazes at her full breasts, still covered by her dark purple bra. She nodded to him and he dexterously unclipped the front clasp. Climbing off the hunter, Cas shrugged the bra to the floor where her shirt is, before unbuttoning the almost indecently short skirt he loves so much and letting that join the rest of her outfit.

"Strip," she told him, and he almost fell over in his efforts to take off his clothes. He climbs onto the bed and the angel resumes dancing, dressed only in the panties that matched the bra and the black stilettos she rarely get to wear because they hunted so often. Cas truly felt sexy and she let Dean see that as she swung her hips and pulled her jet black hair from the high chignon so it tumbled down her back and over her tanned shoulders. Dean began to stroke his erection as he watched his lover, and she licked her lips, the desire to have him inside her increasing.

Keeping eye contact with the hunter, Cas undid the bows on the side of her panties that held them up and as he starts to gasp and rub himself faster she let them drop. Keeping the heels on she walked seductively to the bed and crawled up over his body. He grabs her and flips their bodies so he is on top, crushing her pouty red lips with his. Lust takes over and he frantically pushes himself inside of Cas, neither of them wanting to waste time with foreplay. They both cried out, the pitched of their voices mingling and overlapping each other in the air as he rocked his hips to the end of the song, speeding up after it finished.

Soon the only sound in the room is the angel's whimpers of pleasure as she begged Dean for more. He leaned back and raised her right ankle so it sat on his shoulder. He kissed Cas' Enochian warding tattoo just above the ankle bone, left over from when she was a human, and the sensation left her shivering. The new angle meant he could thrust into her even deeper than before, and soon she felt her orgasm approaching.

"That's it, come on Cas, come for me now." Dean's voice was tight with his own climax nearing and his thumb made small circles over her clit. Within seconds she was screaming in pleasure as her orgasm overcame her, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she tried not to buck her hips. The hunter was not far behind, and his brilliant green eyes squeezed shut as he cried out his lovers name, thrusting once, twice, three more times before emptying his load inside her. He remained upright just long enough to slip the heels from Cas' feet before collapsing next to her and pulling the blanket over their hips. The angel rolled into his chest, gasping for breath, and felt herself drifting into her form of sleep.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. Even if you can't handle your drink," she mumbled sleepily. He chuckled. "I love you too, Cas, even though you leave the bathroom a mess all the time."


End file.
